


Timelord mental health.

by orphan_account



Series: Jenny: Tales from the life of the Doctor's daughter. [16]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jenny decides to see Kate only she ends up wondering about the mental health of Timelords not on Galifrey.
Series: Jenny: Tales from the life of the Doctor's daughter. [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524425
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Timelord mental health.

Jenny was going to visit Kate, and maybe Clara while she was in the time period. Tracing Kate's phone showed her to be in the black archive. Presumably for the nightmare scenario message she saw when looking at the Doctor's TARDIS's recent messages. Well at least she could probably see everyone in one go.

She landed her TARDIS properly and, with the perception filter's help stayed hidden. Zygons, definitely the nightmare scenario then, two Claras - one hostage of the Zygons, presumably human and the other at an Osgood box - Kate at the other, the remaining Osgood and an angry old man with a Scottish accent - likely to be the Doctor.

Jenny kept quiet in the shadow as the Doctor tried to convince Kate and Bonnie/Zygella (Zygon Clara) that this is a bad idea by talking about the safeguards and what happened when Donna and Clara met. 

Bonnie argues back that it is all his fault and the Doctor counters back that she should "break the cycle" of cruelty and asks what her perfect world would be like as she is very close to getting her way and then calls her a "tantrumming child" and asks what she'll do about the next revolution and points out that nobody wins for long.

When Kate and Bonnie don't back don't the Doctor puts on a gameshow voice and tells them its not a game but a scale model of war. Then goes off on a short tangent about how people on opposite sides will have to sit down and talk after not knowing what the repercussions of that first shot of war are.

Bonnie refuses to stop. The Doctor starts to plead with her and forgives her.

Bonnie then tells him that he doesn't understand, that he will never understand. To which the Doctor replies about the Timewar, "I don't understand? Are you kidding? Me? Of course I understand. You mean, you call this a war? This funny little thing? This is not a war! I fought in a bigger war than you will ever know. I did worse things than you could ever imagine. And when I close my eyes... I hear more screams than anyone could ever be able to count! And do you know what you do with all that pain? Shall I tell you where you put it? You hold it tight... till it burns your hand, and you say this... no-one else will ever have to live like this! No-one else will ever have to feel this pain! Not on my watch!" Kate shuts her box and the Doctor thanks her and Kate apologises.

Jenny is only half listening now the speech has made her wonder if being away from Galifrey has a negative effect on Timelord mental health. The Master/Missy is/was - by pretty much all accounts - mad and the Doctor doesn't seem all that sane himself and neither is she really. Maybe the effects are less pronounced in her because she wasn't born on Galifrey. That's something to ponder later.

Bonnie realises the boxes are empty because she has begun to think like the Doctor now and Kate says they can't forget the boxes are empty and the Doctor says that she had said that the past fifteen times and wipes Kate and the two hench-Zygon's memories Bonnie asks why he didn't do it to her to and he explained about the button he almost pressed to destroy Galifrey.

Jenny is about to leave when out of the corner of her eye Osgood sees her "Can I help you? How did you get in here?" And Osgood ties to look straight at her looking through the perception filter now that she had spotted Jenny.

"Just here for a visit to friends and family. As for getting in here - my body print is on the system," Jenny said calmly knowing that the disruption would show her through the weak perception filter.

"Jenny..." the Doctor said almost under his breath then raises his volume, "who did you come to see?"

"I came to check up on Kate, done that and to talk to you and also Clara," Jenny says smiling.

"You know Cl- oh forget it! You just know everyone don't you? I'm never going to get to introduce you to people!" The Doctor says exasperated.

"Donna introduced us, she came to visit me after we met and Jenny was her and Wilf's designated driver. We're at the same time now but we still meet up with Jenny from time to time," Clara tells him.

"I'd better be off, more people to see. I'll see you soon doctor. Don't go dying on me." Jenny says turning to leave.

"Same to you. Until the next time," the Doctor waves as Jenny walks off and vanishes.


End file.
